bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter III
Chapter 3, entitled Love Makes The World Go Round, is the third chapter in Bully. It involves around Jimmy taking on the Greasers. It takes place during the winter, starting shortly before Christmas and ending some time before spring. Chapter 3 Storyline Missions *Jealous Johnny *Bait *Tagging *Wrong Part of Town *Lola's Race *The Tenements *The Rumble *Fighting Johnny Vincent Scholarship Edition has four exclusive missions at the beginning of the chapter before Jealous Johnny is unlocked: *Balls of Snow *Miracle on Bullworth St. *Nutcrackin' *Rudy the Red Nosed Santa An unused beta mission was found in the data files. Its actual name is unavailable and displays as "The Tenements". *Unused Chapter 3 mission. Chapter 3 Non-Storyline Missions *Cook's Crush *Cook's Date *Nerd Challenge *Greaser Challenge *Comic Klepto *Glass House *Discreet Deliveries (exclusive to Scholarship Edition) Storyline Jimmy and Petey in the Boys' Dorm when Peanut Romano comes and tells Jimmy that the Greaser leader Johnny Vincent needs his help. Jimmy blows Peanut off. Petey then tells Jimmy who Johnny really is and getting friendly with him could be good, because he can help Jimmy get to Gary. Jimmy then meets Johnny, who's furious, because he suspects that his girlfriend Lola is cheating on him with Gord. He hires Jimmy to take pictures to prove it. Jimmy does so, and gives the pictures to Johnny, who's exclaims angrily that "He just knew it" and is now more furious. Johnny then tells Jimmy to lure Gord to an abandoned, indoor BMX park, so he can beat up Gord. Jimmy provokes Gord and a few other preps to follow him to the BMX park where he, Johnny and the other greasers succeed in knocking out all of them. Afterwards, Jimmy becomes in good standings with the Greaser clique. Later, Jimmy visits the preps, who are mad that Jimmy helped the greasers beat up Gord. Derby Harrington brings up that now Jimmy runs their clique, he shouldn't be helping their enemies and manipulates him into spraying graffti all over New Coventry. Jimmy does so, and he's now in bad standings with the Greaser clique. Jimmy then visits Earnest in the library, who tells him that Johnny's after Algie, because he thinks Algie put the moves on Lola. Earnest tells Jimmy to find Cornelius, who might know where Algie is. Jimmy finds Cornelius being harassed by the greasers into saying where Algie is. Cornelius says that Algie's at the pizza palor, then the greasers run off looking for him. Norton and Vance stay behind to beat up Cornelius, but Jimmy stops them. Cornelius then tells Jimmy that he lied and that Algie's actually in New Coventry. Jimmy finds Algie and they both see Lola flirting with Chad, who dumps him and Algie at the same time. All three of them escape from the Greasers by riding bikes and Jimmy shooting them with his slingshot. They safely return to the school, where Earnest and Cornelius thank Jimmy for helping them. Jimmy then claims the greasers hangout by beating them up. He then, accidentally, gets in the middle of an argument between Johnny and Lola. Johnny accuses Jimmy of trying to get Lola and she makes matters worse by getting them to compete in a bike race over her. Jimmy wins and Lola starts to become interested in him, making Johnny mad. Jimmy meets up with Lola and she flirts with him. He tries to resist her, but she manages to persuade him to retrieve her stuff from the abandoned tenements the Greasers use as a hangout. He gets them, even though he has to fight a sledgehammer-wielding Norton to get them. He then meets up with Lola again, who tells him that the Greasers and Preppies are having a big brawl over her, and she insults him for not participating. Deciding that the only way to make an end of the fight is to stop Johnny Vincent, Jimmy decides to go after him. He tracks down Johnny's second-in-command Peanut, and beats him and two other Greasers up. As Jimmy is gloating over this, Johnny appears and decks him with a single punch. The cops come and Johnny rides off on a bike, with Jimmy following him right behind with another bike. Jimmy successfully outrides the cops and follows Johnny into a junkyard, where a Greaser pulls a hidden chain across the road, causing Jimmy to fall off his bike. Johnny is riding a bike and wielding a length of pipe, and the Greasers are up on the piles of cars surrounding the junkyard throwing various weapons at Jimmy. Petey, who is there inexplicably, yells to Jimmy to get rid of the Greasers that are in his way so he can get to a crane. Jimmy does so, and Petey turns on the crane, taking away Johnny's bike and the pipe he was using to attack Jimmy with. Jimmy fights Johnny and wins fairly. Johnny then tells Jimmy that he can have Lola since he won the fight, but is shocked when Jimmy says he has no interest in her and that he can keep that "slut". Category:Chapters